


Sally's Undersea Adenture

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sally goes exploring in the ocean and gets more than she expected.
Relationships: SallyxKen
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	Sally's Undersea Adenture

**Author's Note:**

> Ken is based on Monkey Khan from Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sally’s Undersea Adventure  
By Matthew McLean

One day, Sally was out exploring the ocean. She had dreamed about doing this a long time, and now that she could become a mermaid, she was able to do so. “This is magnificent!” She was amazed by the beauty of the plants and coral. There were also many types of animals. Fish, crabs, sea stars, the occasional dolphin and seal, and many others. “It’s like an underwater jungle down here!” A school of minnows circled around Sally. “Hey, that tickles!” She felt like she was in paradise. “I almost feel like I could stay forever. Down here, under the sea.”  
After swimming a while, Sally noticed a cave. It looked very mysterious. “Hmm, I wonder what’s in there?” she wondered. She decided to go check it out. “Maybe there’s some treasure in there.”  
It was very dark inside, and rather spooky. Sally was feeling uneasy about being here. If there was something in here, it would be hard to spot. ‘Maybe I should go back.’ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw something move in front of her. “Hello, is someone there?” What was this thing? Whatever it was, it seemed to be big. Then it rose up off the ground. It was a giant octopus, and it didn’t seem happy. ‘This cave must be its home.’ Sally thought. She felt frozen with fear. “Um, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to intrude. I-I’ll be going now.” She started to turn around, but the octopus grabbed her in one of its tentacles. “Hey, let me go!” Sally struggled to get free, but the octopus gripped her tight. “Help! Help! Somebody help me!” “Hang on! We’ll save you!” Suddenly from out of nowhere, a merboy and dolphin came and laid a huge hit to the octopus. Sally broke free of its grasp. The octopus tried to attack, but the merboy hit it again with his staff in its weak spot. “Back off! Back off!” The octopus realized it had lost the fight, and swam away. The merboy turned to Sally. “Are you okay?” he asked. “I think so.” Sally answered. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
When they got out of the cave, Sally felt relieved. “Thank you so much for saving me.” “Hey, no problem.” The boy said. “I’m Sally, by the way.” “Prince Ken of Aqualympia.” Sally gasped. “Oh my gosh! I was rescued by a prince!” “I guess nothing like this has ever happened to you before?” asked Ken. “Uh, not quite.” Sally felt goose bumps run up her body. The dolphin started chirping. “Oh sorry, I forgot. This is my friend, Breaker. He’s always full of himself.” “Good to see you, Breaker.” “Hey, how would like to see my kingdom?” Ken asked. “Sure, I’d like that.” Sally said.  
On their way, Sally told Ken more about herself. “So you’re from the surface world?” “Yep, and thanks to Chiko granting my wish, I can become a mermaid.” “Great choice for a wish.” Ken said. When they arrived at Aqualympia, Sally was amazed. “Wow! An underwater city!” “Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour.”  
After showing Sally around the city, they got to the palace. “And this is my house.” “Oh man! My friend Sonic has made a lot of money off racing and he doesn’t even have a house this big.” “Tell him to win more races.” Ken joked. When they went inside, Ken introduced Sally to his parents. “Meet my parents, King Nepteidon and Queen Arianna. Mom, Dad, this is Sally. I rescued her from a giant octopus today.” “Very nice to meet you, Sally.” said the king. “It’s Wonderful to be here, sir. Your son is a real hero.” Ken blushed at the remark. Breaker chirped. “And you too, Breaker.” It was getting dark. “I should probably go home now.” said Sally. “When can I see you again?” asked Ken. “How about tomorrow?” “Sounds good” They said goodbye and Sally started swimming home. “Man, I really like that boy.” Sally said to herself. It had only been a day, but she had a really good feeling about Prince Ken. He was brave, kind, and to top it off, very handsome. “I can’t wait to see him again.”  
Sally was getting closer to home, when suddenly she noticed something. Three severed tentacles and pieces of octopus flesh. “What on earth happened here?” Then something else caught her attention. A large reptile-like creature, bigger than the octopus, was swimming off into the distance. “What is that?” Sally watched it as it swam away. “Whatever it was, I’ve gotta tell Sonic about it.” Then she swam home as quickly as possible.

The characters in this story do not belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Breaker the dolphin is based on a deleted character from The Little Mermaid.


End file.
